Losing Her
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: Only could he understand the grief when he lost her. Written to the song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.


Losing Her

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Written in loving memory of my grandfather, 19/5/09.

Summary: Only had she died could he understand the grief.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

All six of them were there, by her bedside as she breathed in deeply. Her twins, both males, aged twenty-four and married with a child each stood on her left, kneeling down and holding onto her arm. Her triplets, all aged twenty-one, two males and one female, the youngest of them all, stood on the other side of her bed, , talking to her. They were sitting for their midyears that very week.

Cole Evans, pale, weary, took his wife's free hand and held it. She had been battling with cancer and had undergone chemotherapy, but it was all in vain. The cells had all came back quickly and furiously, spreading from her lungs to her body. He choked back the tears and kissed her forehead as she smiled up at him, as if to tell him, _its okay, dear._

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Alyssa Evans smiled lovingly at her husband, the worry blatantly showing in his face as he held her hand even tighter. She could not talk, for she needed the oxygen respirator to keep her going, but she could communicate with her eyes with her children. She glanced down around at her surroundings and her smile turned into a grin, her eyes crinkling up as she spotted her children at her bedside.

On her left, her twins she was proud of, KW Evans and Ian Evans. She had attended their weddings two years ago and had become a mother-in-law to two great daughter-in-laws and a grandmother to two wonderful grandchildren.

On her other side, her other children stood there. The oldest being YT Evans, followed by Nickson Evans and Jasmine Evans. They were all currently studying in Turtle Cove University, where she used to study once, but that had been such a long time before. YT was aspiring to become an animal doctor, just like his father, Nickson was pursuing a medical degree to become a doctor and Jasmine was aiming for a degree in forensics.

Her husband sat besides her, his hand holding hers and smiling softly at her. She creased her eyes and though back to a time where they had so much fun as a family.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Nickson was writing notes for his paper the nest day in his room as he studied his books, while YT was frowning as he tried to memorize the notes. KW and Ian were giving Jasmine tips on biology, for they had once taken the subjects before. Each of them gave the occasional glance in the direction of their mother's room, each worrying, but without voicing out their concerns.

Cole stroked her face lovingly as he whispered words she could hear.

"I love you," he told her, as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

She tried to smile bravely.

"You know, YF and Regina are working, but they'll come and see you tomorrow," he added, knowing that this would cheer Alyssa up even more. "Also, Jasmine has her last paper tomorrow, then she can come and chat more with you. As for Nickson and YT, well, they have two more papers to go after tomorrow. Then they'll drop by so often that you'll be irritated with them!"

He smiled as the tears continued down his face. "And you know what; they're all studying really hard. They're really like you, especially Jasmine."

Alyssa's eyes became moist as she blinked rapidly.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

"Mummy," Jasmine called as she entered the room. "Third and fourth brother are in their rooms studying for their last two papers. I've already finished my exams. Do you want a drink of water?"

Alyssa's eyes at this point had been droopy; she nodded her head and Cole walked out of the room to fetch a glass of water for her. She was tired and sleepy, all she wanted to do was sleep, but no, she couldn't leave her children, and Cole…Cole…

"MUMMY!"

The sharp shout brought Cole running back into the room, just in time to watch their daughter holding onto Alyssa's arm and screaming, crying. Her voice alerted her two brothers who were studying in their rooms; they dashed into the room and burst into screams of grief.

"MUMMY!"

"MUMMY, NOOOOO!"

But Cole's scream was the loudest of them all.

"ALYSSA! NOOOOOOOOO!"

He ran over, almost knocking into his sons as he hugged her lifeless body with tears pouring down his face.

"Alyssa, Alyssa," he sobbed, his whole body trembling.

"Daddy please, try to hold onto yourself," choked out YT, as Nickson with shaking hands called their older brothers.

Jasmine was sobbing and crying against her mother's arm.

"_Hello, KW here."_

"KW, KW, and its Nickson." the words caught in his throat.

"_Yes, what's wrong? Did anything happen…?" KW could sense his urgency, and in the background, was it crying that he heard?_

"KW…" Nickson took a deep breath. "KW, Mummy passed away," he told him, his body shaking as tears escaped from his eyes and he sobbed into the phone.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yes, Mummy's dead…"

_Besides KW, YF glanced at him worriedly as she carried her son, on her hip._

"_Okay, I'll be right there with YF. I'll call Ian for you."_

"Thanks."

_KW hung up and turned to YF, with tears in his eyes, "Dear, Mummy passed away."_

In the room, Nickson hung up and sobbed against the bed, as their father broke down into inconsolable grief and YT and Jasmine wept by the bedside…

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Cole knelt besides his wife and sobbed; sobbing seemed to be the only way to pour his sadness out now. He howled, howled with grief and pain.

"Daddy, Daddy," YT pleaded as tears flowed down his cheeks. "We need to arrange the funeral for Mum…"

"Cole?"

The grandchildren's' heads turned.

"Grandpa Enrile," the three sobbed before turning back to their mother.

Kyle Enrile stepped into the room, his eyes surveying the surroundings before resting on his daughter.

"ALYSSA! NO!" He rushed over to the bed and threw himself to his knees, the tears pouring down his weathered face. Jasmine moved over to her, trembling.

"Grandpa, please…control yourself…Mummy wouldn't want to see you like that," she sobbed as more tears flowed swiftly down her cheeks.

The front door opened with a bang as both KW and Ian rushed into their mother's room with their family right behind them.

"MUMMY!" Shouted both of them at the same time as they flung themselves besides their younger siblings and howled. Their wives, YF and Regina, broke down besides them as they tried to control their tears in front of their children. YF came besides Jasmine and placed an arm around her to embrace her.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay."

"I WANT MUMMY!" the girl screamed.

With his hand to his mouth KW left the room, YF and Regina remained to comfort the rest of the siblings as Ian left the room to make arrangements for the funeral to be held over the next five days.

"Nickson, BK's here to see you," Ian called out.

Nickson got up from his knees and went to the living room.

"I'm sorry Nickson," his girlfriend of two years whispered as she hugged him with tears down her face. Nickson could only tremble and hugged her back.

YT sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister who was still sobbing with grief. She had been the most emotional of them all, and her tears were flowing swiftly.

"YT, SY's here!"

YT gave his sister a kiss on her head before unwrapping her arms and moving out into the living room. "SY…"

"YT? YT, its okay," she murmured as YT collapsed into her arms, shaking and trembling with tears. SY teared up and held him close.

Back in the room, Regina and YF were holding Jasmine back from the bed as she thrashed against them, crying and shouting all at once.

"Jasmine, its okay, its okay…"

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID MUMMY HAVE TO GO?" she sobbed, falling into YF's arms and trembling.

Their hearts broke as they watched her sobbing her heart out and glanced at their father, who was trying to compose himself and went over to them.

"Its okay, I'll take her," he assured them tearfully as he wrapped his arms around Jasmine.

Regina and YF nodded and went out into the living room, joining Grandpa Enrile.

Cole bit his lip and searched his mind for words to comfort his daughter who was sobbing in his arms. She had been the closest to her mum; after all, there were only the two of them females in the family. His heart wrenched at the sight of her looking pained. He stroked her hair and whispered words to her.

"I want Mummy!" she shouted in Mandrain.

All five of them had been sent to Singapore to pursue an education and had returned to further their studies in Turtle Cove University.

He closed his eyes, trying to control the tears as so many memories seeped into his mind…

Outside, KW and Ian had been arranging the funeral, calling the necessary departments and their wives all trying to comfort their grandfather. YT and Nickson had called all their "aunts and uncles" to inform them of the news.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

They had planned on a Taoist funeral for their mother. Jasmine had been shaken up, but once she had accepted reality she set about in calling the university to inform them that her brothers would not be sitting for their last two papers. The undertakers and funeral service had all came to set up everything; it was quick and the coffin was placed behind the altar. They had all changed into mourning clothes, the father in light brown and the children in white shirts and blue pants.

All nine sobbed when they offered incense to Alyssa as a form of respect. Seeing her picture there, they could not believe she was gone. YF and Regina had gone inside to burn incense paper for her, while the five siblings had split up their roles.

On the second day, Carter Grayson and his wife Dana Grayson came with their son Gerald Grayson. Their daughter, YF Grayson had married into the family. Thus as in-laws they helped out with the funeral too. Wes and Jen Collins had arrived with their two children; so had Eric and Taylor Meyers. On seeing them arrive, the five had broke down again, with the youngest crying the hardest again. Taylor and Jen had quickly hurried over to comfort her while the rest of the siblings composed themselves.

On the third and fourth day, people streamed in. Flower wreaths were sent and calls were made to the siblings. Tommy and Kat Oliver had arrived with Jason and Trini Lee Scott behind them; Billy and Kimberly arriving a few hours later. Leo and Kendrix had arrived with their children, followed by TJ and Cassie with Andros and Ashley. Joel and Angela had come too, Chad and Kelsey attending a few hours before them. Trip and Katie, with Lucas, Nadira and her father had also arrived. Merrick and Shayla, who had exchanged her powers for being human, had came to pay their final respects. The generations after Wild Force had also came, with Hunter, Blake, Tori, Dustin, Shane and Cam arriving as a team. Bridge and Z, Jack and Ally and Sky and Sydney had also came to pay their respects. Mack and Rose had come, representing their team. Nick and Madison had also attended to also represent their team.

_There is some love that will not go away_

On the last day the final prayers were said, and the coffin was lifted to be placed in a hearse. All seven of them howled. They were going to send Alyssa off on a journey around the estate barefoot, with only the adults who were also sending her off with shoes on. Cole had sobbed along with his sons as they pushed the hearse, with his daughter-in-laws and daughter behind them, howling with grief as they walked behind her. Behind them all the past rangers had gathered to walk behind them to send Alyssa off. Each of them had cried too, watching the children cry was heartbreaking. Each tried to offer some solace but was simply brushed away by the children. With each step the family cried and sobbed even louder.

At the crematorium, the family had gathered at each side of the coffin, males on one side, and females on the other. Jasmine had started howling as soon as the coffin was pushed in. The final prayers were said and all of them broke down as the coffin was pushed in. All of them proceeded to the viewing gallery to watch the coffin being moved to the incinerator.

Cole, followed by KW, Ian, YT, Nickson and Jasmine, YF and Regina with their child besides them knelt down as a form of respect in the gallery, with the crowd behind them doing the same. As soon as the conveyor belt started moving, the whole family had started screaming out Alyssa's name.

"ALYSSA!"

"MUMMY! MUMMY!"

"ALYSSA!"

"MUMMY! MUMMY!"

They had shouted and shouted out her name until the coffin had reached the incinerator, and each howled, consumed in their own grief. Soon everything was over. They had cried on their way back to the apartment, but they all knew that Alyssa finally had peace.

And she'll be right there looking after them, like she always did.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_


End file.
